The invention relates to an armchair, particularly for handicapped persons, equipped with a device for rapidly locking the foot rests. It relates more precisely to an armchair whose foot rest or foot rests are mounted for pivoting with respect to the frame of the armchair so as to be able to be retracted, and thus to facilitate access to the armchair or transport thereof.
Preferably, a pivoting foot rest should be locked, at least in its service position, so that it is held in this position and cannot pivot unexpectedly. Furthermore, such locking must be simple and rapid to effect.